Five Nights at Plants' 2
Five Nights at Plants' 2 Welcome back to Peacannon's wonderland with the old and aging animatronics comes the new and improved Peacannon,Sunflower and Cactus. Get mangled in Cruncher's occurrences! Instead of doors like last time you have to deal with 2 door frames,another floor of cameras and the A-Cam. Can you survive another Five Nights at Plants' or die trying? Phone calls Night 1 Phone Guy: Hello? oh um welcome to the Popcap Peashooter Pizzeria establishment. I am just training you o-on doing the night shift. I'm gonna leave little messages for you so you know what's going on and what to do yaddy yadda yadda. I just wanna inform you that The animatronics do get a bit funky at night and sometimes they think they're in the wrong room so they go to where the people are at which is your office. They can't really look around in a room so they just look and leave. You can always turn your chair around so they think you're not there. Good luck and Good night! Night 2 Phone Guy:hello? Hey you made it! most people don't get here this far! oh uh...I'm not implying they die n-no. anyway I heard that the Withered animatronics we keep upstairs seems to get active at night. I love that chomper one,but The legs freak me out. Hey uh try the new A-Cam,it really helps!We put the A-cam in the old animatronics since we can't really stop them from walking at night and since we can't afford the "best" engineers we can't really dismantle them if we have engineers like that. it has a all the animatronic options but there is this one that doesn't work...A glitched 12th one. The engineers are trying to take it out but they can't because it's has A-cam Connection.It is also stated that this connection has been around for 5 years...some weird stuff going on there Good luck and Good night...again! Night 3 Phone Guy: Hello? oh uh I have something to tell you about that animatronic they changed. It's name is muncher...It's supposed to be a remake of Chomper but it didn't really work out since it was made so quickly and the children dismantled it and...yeah so we turned it to a "take-apart" attraction thing. yeah...that thing terrifies me. speaking of things that terrifies me there is this weird animatronic called "Ice-Shroom" it really creeps me out so much. In-case one of the 2 enter your office just turn around and they'll think you're not there. Good luck and good night! Night 4 Phone Guy: Hello? I've heard some rumors of the animatronics being a threat but don't worry they're fake. It's just rumors to claim this building and probably bring down EA's reputation. The place is going to be shut down for a while for some kind of investigation. Well that's some major bull anyway Good night and Good Luck! Night 5 Phone Guy: Hey you made it to Night Five! uh I have to tell you that The building is on shutdown in a few days and it won't be opening until some day so...do your shift and get outta there. sorry for the short notice. Good Night and Good luck! Night 6 Phone Guy: What the hell are you doing there? The place is closed! didn't you get the memo? alright try to survive the night and we're moving you to the day shift and we'll find someone to do your work. Someone used some spare suit in the back. a yellow one someone used it and murder kids. now it's going to shut down for a long time. The animatronics are going wack for some reason.Just get outta there and stay close to the animatronics tomorrow because there will be some event tomorrow uh...a birthday. anyway good luck and Goodnight! uh....Be careful! A-cam A-cam stands for animatronic cam and The A-cam let's you see things in the animatronic's point of view but don't use it too long or animatronics will notice and turn it off by shutting down their animatronic eyes replacing it with the endoskeleton eyes when looked on cameras. On rare occasions sometimes when you access Peacannon's eyes,Instead of showing where he is You enter a cutscene that restarts the whole night. This cutscene has Peacannon under a mask looking at a table with a knife on it smeared in blood with a blue hat marked security . you cannot move but just look at it but after a few second you see a hand grab it from the dark and the cutscene ends with a Golden Peashooter jumpscare. 2 Door Frames In your office there will be 2 arrows,one going to the right and 1 going to the left. Each one will turn you around. The way you're turned around will have a little arrow to where you are pointed on the Cameras. To stay safe you must turn around when an animatronics enteres your office turn around. When you here steps fading you can turn back. This works for all animatronics except Cruncher,Ice-Shroom and Golden Peashooter. To get rid of them you must stay still and don't move so these animatronics think you're part of the chair since they' have lost their Human sensibility, so they're basiclly blind. Another Floor of Cameras unlike last game,there will be another floor of cameras and to access this other floor you must press a square marked 2 to switch to floor 2 and there will be another square marked 1 and you can press that to switch to floor 1. The Withered animatronics are set in floor 2 around the employees only room called in-cameras "Parts and service". The new animatronics are set on the first floor in different rooms. On rare occasions you can see Golden Peashooter sitting in The parts and service room. Pictures Game Title.jpg|Game Menu Toy Cactus.jpg|Toy Cactus Office.jpg|Office Toy Peashooter.jpg|Toy Pea Cannon Toy Sunflower.jpg|Toy Sunflower FNaP 2.old.jpg|Withered Animatronics Teaser 1.jpg|Golden Peashooter (Teaser) FNAP2.jpg|Old Beta Office Cruncher.jpg|Cruncher (New Chomper) Hap1.jpg|Golden Peashooter in Office Informing you that more pictures will be added soon. This sentence will change when I'm done adding Pictures. I give credit to who made Five Nights at Plants. The first game was not made by me. Category:Made-up games Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Parody or Crossover Category:Planturnip's Creations